<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Birthdays by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24603088">Birthdays</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Anal Sex, Bi-Curiosity, College, Drunken Shenanigans, Gay Nerd, Jock - Freeform, M/M, NSFW, Rimming, Sexual Confusion, Size Difference, Straight Jock, gay male - Freeform, jock x nerd, nerd, straight - Freeform, straight male, straight to gay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:08:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24603088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two drunk friends cross some boundaries.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic was based off a video I saw of a girl recording her drunk boyfriend running his hands up and down his friend because he thought he was doing it to his gf. It ended up not being anything like the video though.</p><p>[Its not done and idk how to change it from “Completed”]</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was eight o’clock on a Friday and Jamie’s 22nd birthday was in a couple of hours. Jamie had never really liked celebrating his birthdays and usually treated the day like any of the other 364 days of the year. The only birthday that Jamie had celebrated in recent years was his 21st, when he went out to a bar to drink legally for the first time. That was the day Jamie met Chris.</p><p>They were opposites with hardly any reason to want to befriend each other. Jamie was shy and introverted. He was nerdy and artistic and was great with animals, but terrible with people. His hair was a natural strawberry blond color and his skin was fair with freckles all over his slightly feminine, 5’6 body. He wore large glasses that accented his blue-green eyes. He hated nearly everything about himself except for his eyes and was generally just an angry person.</p><p>Chris was a nice guy. Like, weirdly nice to anyone and everyone. He was the kind of person who had everything going for them, he had a scholarship, a decent paying job, he had a higher gpa than the average college student, and was an incredible baseball player. He was popular and eccentric, but also humble. He looked slightly older than his age, with dark, curly hair that made him look like he always had a five o’clock shadow, no matter if he had only just shaved. His eyes were just as dark, but were friendly and inviting. Somehow he always managed a calm and gentle aura, despite being 6’5. Chris’ birthday was today, Friday, and he had just turned 24.</p><p>Birthdays. That’s how Chris and Jamie bonded with each other the day they met at the bar. Jamie had walked in the doors about five minutes before midnight, and the first person who drew his attention was the man wearing a silly birthday hat, saying goodbyes to a few friends who were turning in for the night. </p><p>Chris was well on his way to being drunk as a sailor by the time his friends had left him. He didn’t know how exactly he’d get home, but he wasn’t done celebrating. Luckily, some kid had just walked in the door and Chris was keen on making a friend, even if he forgot about them the next day.</p><p>Jamie sat at the bar, glancing down at his watch. One minute left, then he’ll order a drink. Looking back up, there was that man, with a goofy grin on his flushed face, asking something along the lines of “are you waiting for someone?” “No. Something, not someone.” “What is it then?” “My birthday.”</p><p>The next thing Jamie knew, that dumb hat had switched owners. The man was talking a million miles an hour saying how his birthday just ended and he had celebrated all day. That he was excited to celebrate Jamie’s birthday, now that his was over. Jamie thought he was crazy, or maybe an alcoholic using a random person’s birthday as an excuse to keep drinking. Maybe both. The man introduced himself as Chris, and that was how the two met.</p><p>Jamie laughed to himself. It was hard to believe he had only known Chris a year. Chris insisted on celebrating their birthdays together again and making it a “tradition.” Chris called, saying he was heading over from work. Jamie smiled and started tidying up the living room area.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chris burst through the front door, dragging a suitcase behind him. He was spending the weekend at Jamie’s house. His face was locked into a grin so big it hurt his cheeks. “Are you ready for this, J?” Chris beamed as he held up a dvd case. “Brokeback Mountain. I thought it’d be right up you’re alley. Don’t know much about it, though.” Jamie stared up at Chris from the coffee table, slack jawed. Then Chris started hollering, opening the case. “I’m kidding, dude. It’s Oblivion. With Tom Cruise.”</p><p>“You know, Brokeback Mountain is a great movie. It’s not just about the sex.” Jamie smirked at Chris.</p><p>“Okay, queer. You’re not going to bait me into watching your gay porn. Pop the movie in the DVD player and I’ll be back with the drinks.” Chris playfully ruffled Jamie’s hair before jogging off to the fridge in the next room. He was the only person Jamie didn’t mind calling him names. Even after just a few months, Jamie had known that Chris would never say anything to hurt him.</p><p>Chris walked back over to the couch, holding a bowl of popcorn and two six packs of some craft beer Jamie hadn’t heard of before. A pack for each of them. “I think you’ll like this, J. My pops just sent me a bunch of packs of it as a birthday gift. We drank a shit load of it the night before I drove off to college the first time. Some local brand he knows the owners of.”</p><p>A sneer rolled across Jamie’s face, wrinkling his nose. He hated beer, it was way too bitter for his tastes. Call him cliche, but he could hardly drink anything other than a margarita or some other ‘girly’ drink. “I guess I’ll try it since it’s your birthday but if I hate it, you have to order the girliest beverage on the menu at the next bar we visit.”</p><p>“Deal.” Chris plopped down on the couch cushion, handing Jamie his drink. He snatched the tv remote from the coffee table in front of him, threw a piece of popcorn in his mouth, and pressed the PLAY button. A movie and a couple beers was a great way to celebrate his birthday, albeit much more tame than what he was used to.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nearly an hour and a half into the movie, Chris had had more than just a couple beers. By the time Jamie finally finished his second beer, Chris was on his seventh and was barely focusing on the movie. Maybe a movie night was too slow of a birthday celebration for him. He was use to rowdy bars or parties at frat houses ending with a good looking college girl to take home. Chris noticed that Jamie was enjoying the movie and he didn’t want to ruin it for him, especially when Jamie’s birthday started in about thirty minutes.</p><p>Chris cleared his throat. “Hey. So don’t think I’m weird, okay? But can I play with your hair? I guess I’m getting pretty wasted.” The words were starting to slur and he needed something to do so he could at least pretend to be interested in the movie. For Jamie’s sake. He should have paced himself.</p><p>“Sure, Chris. Why would I think that was weird? I know so many drunk girls who love playing with people’s hair when they get super hammered.” Jamie teased his friend while scooting down from the couch to a place in between Chris’ legs. Jamie reached for a third bottle of beer, sipping slowly in order to keep his pleasant buzz going. He had no desire to get any drunker than he was.</p><p>A low growl emitted from above and behind Jamie’s head when Chris’ fingers initially slid through his hair. “Dude, your hair is so fucking soft. It reminds me of a chick I hooked up with a couple of months ago.” Jamie quietly laughed as his friend drunkenly caressed his scalp. It felt good. Really good, Jamie realized, as a deep red blush mixed with the rosy color on his cheeks that came with being tipsy.</p><p>For the next ten or so minutes, Jamie tried his hardest to focus on the movie. He wasn’t used to such intimate contact, not even with the people he was closest to, like Chris. Jamie didn’t know when it started, but all of a sudden he was very aware of how heavy his breathing had become. He thought he must’ve sounded like a dog to Chris, but maybe he was too drunk to notice.</p><p>Suddenly, Jamie heard Chris chuckling. “Do you have a leg thing? You’re stroking my legs.” </p><p>Jamie’s eyes shot open and he forced a laugh. “N-no. Your hands just felt really good so I thought I’d return the favor. Sorry. I’ll stop.” When did Jamie start touching his legs?</p><p>“It’s okay. I worked on my legs at the gym earlier so it’d probably be good for them to get a massage or whatever.” Jamie sighed heavily. That was weird but if Chris is okay with it, it should be fine. Just two friends giving each other massages, right?</p><p>Chris’ hands slid from Jamie’s hair down to his neck and shoulders and Jamie continued roaming the muscular legs on either side of him. How did Chris believe that massage story? Jamie knew absolutely nothing about massaging someone else and he wasn’t attempting to fake a massage either. Chris on the other hand, knew what a massage was like, and was even majoring in physical therapy.</p><p>Eventually, a moan escaped Jamie’s mouth. “Ouch.” Chris brought his hands to a still, relaxing them on Jamie’s shoulders. “You’re digging your nails into me, J.” Chris let out a breathy, exasperated laugh. Was he... turned on? No, he’s probably just too drunk.</p><p>Jamie had frozen in place. He couldn’t believe his voice had betrayed him like that. Getting turned on and moaning out loud after his straight friend gave him a drunken platonic scalp massage? Unbelievable. He didn’t dare look back, he just muttered “sorry” and released his death grip from Chris’ calves. Jamie didn’t know how he could face his friend now. He didn’t even let curiosity get the best of him when he heard Chris shuffling around behind him. He just watched the end credits begin on the screen in front of him in silence.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In an instant, Chris’ hand snaked around Jamie’s neck, pulling him up and around until he was facing Chris and straddling his lap. Chris had taken his shirt off and was breathing shakily. His eyes were like an open book, even while drunk, and Jamie could sense he was uneasy and possibly a little scared. Chris had never shown interest in another man before, but maybe he was just too drunk to think straight. Then again, it had been months since he last had sex and he was used to getting pampered by women on his birthdays. </p><p>“It’s midnight.” Chris croaked the words out, as if he hadn’t had a drink in days, although the beer bottles on the coffee table proved otherwise. “It’s your birthday now, how do you want to celebrate?” </p><p>Jamie lightly touched Chris’ chest, fondling the dark hair that lightly covered the surface. Jamie watched Chris’ face skeptically while his hands wandered, blaming his lack of self control on his buzzed state of mind, when reality was that he had gotten drunker on Chris’ touch than the beer itself. Chris was in a different boat, drunk on both alcohol and a confusing sexual situation. On one hand, if he hadn’t gotten so drunk, maybe it wouldn’t have gone this far. On the other, maybe he had secretly hoped this would happen since he first met Jamie a year ago. </p><p>Chris sharply inhaled through his teeth as a jolt of electricity went through his chest. Jamie had lowered his head down to Chris’ left pec, grazing his lips across his nipple. Everything seemed to be going at a million miles per hour in Chris’ mind, but also a million times too slow. He wanted to scream for Jamie to stop and wanted to hear Jamie scream his name. This was too much for him.</p><p>Jamie might’ve been even more scared than Chris. He watched as his friend wrestled with his emotions and wondered whether he should stop teasing him. Jamie felt like he was back in high school playing a game of chicken to see who can go the furthest. It was so wrong. But he wasn’t going to pull away, even if Chris decided to loosen his grip on Jamie’s waist.</p><p>The only thing to do in the burning silence was to keep pushing forward. To show Chris what exactly Jamie wanted to do for his birthday. Jamie couldn’t say it, he couldn’t speak at all in fear that his voice would ruin the surreal experience. He buried his face into Chris’ chest, inhaling the scents that mingled within the patch of fur. Chris smelled like booze, a citrusy pine soap, and faintly of the gym, as if the shower he took was rushed and careless. Jamie’s whole body seemed seemed to hitch during the exhale, a small but violent reaction occurring from the over-stimulation. Another quiet moan escaped his throat, but he didn’t try to stop it this time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jamie’s reaction to Chris’ body was all Chris needed to snap out of his confused, frozen state. He had only been stuck still like that for a few minutes but it seemed like forever to him. But now everything had finally stopped playing in slow motion for him and he was glad he wasn’t so hyper-aware of his surroundings. For the duration, Chris could see and feel and hear every small movement that was made by Jamie on his lap. He thought he had been scared of what was transpiring, but if he was, why did he guide his openly gay best friend into that position in the first place? Why did he ask him what he wanted for his birthday present while they were in such an intimate and sexual situation? </p><p>Chris felt pissed off, actually. He wasn’t confused anymore. He watched his friend move like a cautious and curious cat, playing with the hair on his chest, and thought about the stories of other guys like him in this situation. Stories that ended in hurt and pain and hospitals. Men who hate crime people who are different because their fragile masculinity was threatened. That’s why he was angry. He wasn’t like those men and he’d do unspeakable things to anyone who dared to lay a hand on Jamie just because he’s different than them.</p><p>Chris wondered how long these thoughts had been there, in the back of his head. He wondered if he had liked men forever or if Jamie was an exception just because he’s small and a little feminine. If Jamie had had feelings or thoughts about him previously, Chris never would have been able to tell. Jamie was always respectful and had always set boundaries between the two of them. Maybe Jamie was worried he’d cross this line, when in reality he should’ve been worried of Chris crossing it himself.</p><p>“Okay.” Chris broke the deafening silence finally. It had still only been a couple more minutes since the last time he checked. The clock on the wall must be broken, he thought. Chris slowly tilted Jamie’s chin upwards until their eyes met. “I’m going to count to three, then you’ll say what you want. For your present.” His voice was shaky still, but he needed to find a way to coax Jamie out from his trancelike mood.</p><p>Jamie nodded slowly while clearing his throat as Chris started counting. “One.”</p><p>“Two.”</p><p>“Three.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You,” Jamie breathed the word out, a barely audible whisper, but just loud enough for Chris to hear. One word was all it took for Jamie to think clearly again. He wanted Chris. He had never really thought of his friend in this way, knowing he didn’t like men. Until now, that is. Sure, Jamie found him attractive but you can acknowledge that someone is good-looking without wanting to fuck them. But that’s changed now. That one word was all either of them had to utter.</p><p>Chris’ hand slid to the base of Jamie’s neck, guiding his face upwards. If they could hear each other’s thoughts, they’d both hear the word “finally” echoing through each of their minds. Jamie felt Chris’ lips press hard against his own. The kiss was long and drawn out, slow and agonizing. They had finally crossed that forbidden line but it still didn’t seem like enough to Jamie. He needed more.</p><p>Jamie’s hand trailed down across Chris’ stomach, inching lower by the second. He was afraid earlier of hurting their friendship, but he’d worry about that later. For now, he just wanted to feel good. Jamie pushed forward, quickly turning the kiss more passionate and aggressive. He watched as Chris’ face twisted with multiple emotions, as if he was experiencing too many things at a time. This was Jamie’s opportunity to take things to the next level.</p><p>Jamie shoved Chris to the side, pinning him on the sofa. One hand was clinging to the soft, dark arm rest underneath Chris’ head, while the other dived under his gym shorts. A sharp “woah” escaped Chris’ mouth as Jamie grasped his cock and began slowly stroking it. It was Jamie’s time to shine. As smart and experienced Chris was, he knew next to nothing when it came to being with another man. Jamie, however, was practically an expert.</p><p>As their tongues curled around each other, Jamie listened to Chris’ breathing, slowing his strokes when Chris’ breath became labored and speeding back up when it wasn’t. It was true what they say about “only a man knows what another man needs.” Jamie knew every movement and motion to create to make Chris feel good, and he took great pride in it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“This isn’t fair,” Chris whined out. “You should take off your shirt, too. And everything else.” Chris tugged at Jamie’s shirt hem, lifting the fabric over Jamie’s head. The assault on Chris lower body was stopped briefly and he felt torn between wanting the action to continue and feeling glad he was granted a moment of rest. The way Jamie’s hand and fingers danced about so fluidly on Chris’ penis was like magic, a spell cast without words. He had been with numerous women his age and none had ever came close to being so talented at giving hand jobs.</p><p>Once his shirt was off, Jamie reached back under Chris’ shorts, smirking playfully as another groan came from Chris’ lips. Chris laid back and admired Jamie’s half-exposed body. It was small and pale and fairly lean, although the muscles were not too defined. Jamie wasn’t an athletic person and mostly exercised to stay in shape. Chris couldn’t help but think Jamie’s small frame was a nearly perfect contrast to the tall and toned one he had. Chris took his hands and began kneading Jamie’s ass through his sweatpants. Not everything about him was small, Chris mused.</p><p>Jamie jiggled his ass seductively and performed a 180’ maneuver on top of Chris, moving into a 69 position.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>